


Madness

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Remus needs a hug, cursing, remus ducks out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Remus reveals that his job is very different from what everyone thought it was. He decides to show them how importan he is by ducking out.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had. If you guys like it, I'll try to conitnue it.

“You idiots think I’m the one generating these horrid thoughts…” Remus cackled. “I’m the one holding them back! These intrusive thoughts are merely the bits that slither through the cracks of my control. The droplets of water that make it through the dam…”

He grinned. 

“But imagine if that dam were to burst. If the madness I work so hard to keep at bay flooded Thomas’s mind. Imagine… what it would do… to the rest of you…”

Remus was gripping his hair so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was shaking and breathing unevenly. The others watched in horrified silence.

Finally Remus threw his head back and laughed so loudly and wildly that they could feel it reverberating through their bones. Remus wheezed so roughly that blood trickled from his mouth. He laughed again, collapsing to his knees, and the others looked at each other as if trying to figure out what to do.

It wasn’t until Remus’s laughter was broken by sobs that Roman rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders.

“Remus-”

“You fuckers want me gone so badly?!” Remus suddenly roared, spitting blood as he spoke. “You have no fucking idea what would happen if I ducked out. I’m the only thing holding Thomas back from total madness. You want him to spend the rest of his life in a padded room? I bet those rooms have great acoustics for your Disney songs, brother!”

Remus pushed Roman away and stood up.

“They have crafting for your self care, Janus!” Remus turned to look at the snake side. “I bet they have puzzles and cookies for you two!” Remus pointed at Logan and Patton. “And we won’t have to worry about being hurt because they have guards and walls to keep us safe!” He pointed to Virgil.

He shook his head, his manic energy leaving him.

“But… I suppose we sometimes have to learn the hard way. Isn’t that how you two were accepted?” Remus growled. “Virgil, you ducked out and they all saw how dangerous that was. Janus, you saved Thomas from being crushed by a giant frog. They saw how valuable you were then. That’s how it is, right?! You light sides get free seats while we have to show you our worth to get ours! Well, fine then! I’d like to earn my place now! This is how it’s supposed to go, right? Well… maybe you’ll have a better appreciation for me when you come begging for me to return.”

Remus drew himself up and raised his morningstar. With a sickly green glow, the floor beneath him cracked and opened to a writhing dark abyss that looked like black sea water. Remus sunk beneath its waves, and the floor reformed.

It was official, Remus had ducked out. 

An ominous rumbling filled the Mindscape…


	2. It begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made a big mistake...

Virgil stared in horror at the spot in the floor that Remus had just disappeared to. The rumbling quieted, but it did nothing to his anxiety.

“He’s lying,” he said softly. “He’s lying!”

He looked around at the others with wide eyes.

“He’s lying, he has to be!” Virgil shouted. “He can’t… he can’t…” his words were broken by his gasps, air cleaving itself from his lungs just as fast as he desperately pulled it in.

“Logan,” Virgil grasped at Logan’s arm. “Logan, he was lying, right? He’s not… he can’t be…”

Logan’s eyes were wide as they too stared at where Remus had been standing. As Thomas’s logic, he could feel that things were starting to unravel. A wall had been broken, a dam was bursting… something was coming.

“I…” Logan gasped, feeling dread seep into his very soul. He was starting to feel ill, glimpses of horrors flashing in the corner of his eyes. 

Logic was always the first to go in the face of madness…

“I-I think we… made a mistake,” Logan struggled to speak.

And then the walls began to drip with a black sludge that bubbled and stained everything it touched. It was flowing into the room, and reflected within it, the others could see horrible things.

Roman drew his sword, seeing a ghostly phantom flickering in and out of his sight. He gasped, taking up a defensive stance as the thing grew closer and closer. He could see a dislocated jaw that half hung from its skull, limbs twisted and secured in thick chains. It’s eyes were too big for its face, open and empty, and terrifying to look upon.

Patton gasped and cried out in fear, tears welling up in his eyes, He backed away before turning and running off with a scream. Virgil could just make out something chasing him, but it vanished when he blinked.

“What is this?!” Virgil screamed. “What’s happening?!” He was fighting off a panic attack, fingers clasped in his hair, eyes darting around in horror.

Logan tried to move away, but the sludge reached out with a skeletal hand and latched onto him. Logan’s skin grew pale, and his eyes glazed over. The sludge was covering him, swallowing him within it’s dark depths. Logan began to twitch as he sunk within it up to his hips.

Janus knew he had to do something quick. He was Self Preservation, but even he couldn’t do much against madness. They needed to get somewhere safe!

Janus reached out with his stretchy arms, grabbing onto each side and then pulled them all with him as he sunk down just in time to avoid the sludge grabbing him. 

They all reappeared in Janus’s room. Janus wasted no time in locking his door and summoning heavy locks and furniture to barricade it with. Virgil sunk down in a corner to have his panic attack, Roman crawled over to help him, Patton was sobbing where he’d fallen, and Logan had yet to get up, eyes still staring into nothing.

Janus sighed to himself, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. How had everything gone to hell so quickly? How had he missed Remus’s job? How had he let it get this bad?

It was his fault. His duty was to make sure everything was running smoothly, and he failed.

And now Thomas will suffer the consequences…


End file.
